Various rearview mirror assemblies have been adapted to implement at least some functionality of a metering system useable in taxis, livery vehicles, and other “for-hire” driven vehicles. Such function may include metering and the corresponding calculation of a total fee due based on, for example, distance driven in light of a predetermined fare and, potentially, including various fees, taxes, and tips. Accordingly, further improvements may be desired to facilitate the payment of such fees using an adapted rearview mirror assembly.